¿Quién es mi padre?
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Sam Kagami quiere saber quién es su padre, pero en su búsqueda de la verdad se encuentra con la sorpresa de que existen tres posibles candidatos. A escondidas de su padre, los invita a los tres a su boda. Inspirado en mi película favorita "Mamma mia" Este One-shot pertenece al día 23 del Hikari Month, del grupo AoKaga 5x10


**¿Quién es mi padre?**

Resumen: Sam Kagami quiere saber quién es su padre, pero en su búsqueda de la verdad se encuentra con la sorpresa de que existen tres posibles candidatos. A escondidas de su padre, los invita a los tres a su boda.

Inspirado en mi película favorita "Mamma mia"

 **Este One-shot pertenece al día 23 del Hikari Month, del grupo AoKaga 5x10**

Categoría: Kuroko no Basquet

Personajes: Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga

Géneros: Romance.

Clasificación: NC-17

Advertencias: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

Capitulo: 1

Completa: Sí

Disclaimers: Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam está nervioso, nunca había hecho algo a escondidas de su papá. Siempre fue muy honesto el uno con el otro, menos con una cosa que su padre siempre le ocultó. Quien era su otro padre. Eso era algo que no pudo sacarle la verdad, hasta hace poco, cuando su padre se embriago el día que le contó que su novio de toda la vida le pidió matrimonio.

-Sam, Scott te busca –le llamaron desde fuera de la habitación.

Sam cerró rápidamente su notebook en donde tenía tres ventanas abiertas de internet, tres buscadores de personas.

-Ya voy, papá –su corazón latía tan rápido que no era consciente de que esto siquiera estuviera pasando-. No puedo creerlo… los encontré.

Cuando escuchó los pasos de su papá alejándose volvió a abrir su equipo y vio los nombres en las pestañas superiores.

Daiki Aomine

Atsushi Murasakibara

Himuro Tatsuya

Los tres sujetos que su padre nombró en medio de su embriagues. Uno de ellos era posiblemente su padre.

Escuchó que golpeaban la puerta y nuevamente cerró el computador.

-Adelante –se paró junto al armario e hizo como que estaba buscando ropa.

-Hola, Sam –por la puerta apareció un apuesto rubio de ojos verdes y casi dos metros de altura.

-¡Scott! –saltó a los brazos de su prometido y lo besó con pasión, la misma que le fue devuelta.

-¿Qué te tenía tan distraído? –preguntó desordenando los rojos cabellos de su pareja.

-Estaba buscando algo, pero ya que estás aquí… –dijo coqueto abrazando a su futuro esposo por el cuello.

Las cosas se estaban caldeando. Ambos lo notaban, pero al parecer ninguno quería detenerse. Scott, siendo el mayor, puso distancia entre ambos, notando como su joven y hormonal prometido bufaba.

-Calma, sólo faltan tres días –dijo divertido.

-Ya quiero ser tu esposo, Scott, quiero que me lleves a la cama sin escusa.

-¿Qué diría tu padre si te escuchara? –dijo divertido tomándolo de la mano para salir de la habitación.

Sam pensaba que su padre no tendría nada que hacer, tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera sabía quién era su otro padre.

Abajo, Kagami Taiga, dueño de un hermoso restauran de comida japonesa en medio de Manhattan, preparaba el almuerzo para sus amigos que llegarían pronto y para su hijo y yerno. No podía creer que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, hace nada mecía a Sam entre sus brazos siendo un recién nacido, curando sus heridas cuando se caía y lastimaba y ahora, dieciocho años después, se casaba con "el amor de su vida". No es que Scott le cayera mal, pero era tan… americano. No es que ellos mismos no lo fueran, pero Sam, pese a todo, tenía mucha sangre japonesa corriendo por sus venas, lo hacía más responsable y paciente, por lo menos en algunas cosas, porque era apasionado como todo adolecente, lo suficiente como para decidir casarse en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

-Que bien huele –dijo Sam en cuanto entró a la cocina.

-Estoy esmerándome por ustedes, par de mocosos.

-¿A qué hora llegan tío Teppei y tío Shun?

-Llamaron desde el aeropuerto y llegaran dentro de poco tiempo.

-Eso es bueno, mis amigos llegaran pronto también –anuncio.

-¿Amigos?

-Sí, Scott, tengo amigos también, a los que no veo desde hace un año cuando salí del colegio, pero a quienes quiero en nuestro matrimonio.

-Miren quien tiene una amplia vida social –dijo Taiga riendo de su hijo mientras le entregaba un plato, al igual que a su yerno-. Coman lo que quieran.

-Esto está delicioso, papá –dijo probando la ensalada cesar que estaba frente a él.

-Bien, me alegro que sea así –dijo el pelirrojo mayor, justo al tiempo en que el timbre sonaba-. Esos deben ser Shun y Kiyoshi.

-Yo voy –dijo Sam poniéndose de pie, pero fue detenido por su padre.

-No te preocupes –le dijo limpiándose las manos-, ustedes sigan comiendo, mi apetito esta alterado con los preparativos y ya he probado cada plato de la recepción, así que no tengo hambre.

Taiga abrió la puerta y le saltaron encima como si se tratara de la última persona en la faz de la tierra.

-¡Taiga-chan!

-A mí también me da gusto verte, Shun –dijo divertido.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos, Taiga.

-A ti también te he echado de menos, Kiyoshi.

Los invitó a pasar y cuando llegaron al comedor se encontraron con la linda estampa de los futuros esposo comiéndose la boca.

-Los dejé comiendo comida, de hecho.

La pareja se separó avergonzada, mientras los otros dos se reían divertidos.

-Estás tan grande, Samuel Kagami.

-Tío Shun, sólo dime Sam.

-Creo que si Scott vuelve a reírse del nombre de mi hijo, Sam romperá el matrimonio.

-Es que, Dios, nunca me acostumbré a su nombre completo.

-Que gracioso, Scott –dijo Sam molesto, pero yendo a abrazar a sus tíos putativos-. Me alegro que hayan podido venir.

-Samy, aunque estuviera al otro lado del mundo vendía a verte.

-Tío Shun, vives al otro lado del mundo.

Pasaron la tarde agradable, algo de esparcimiento. Fueron al restaurant de Kagami para conocerlo. El lugar lo tenía desde hace diez años, la última vez que Shun y Tatsuya estuvieron en América sólo conocieron los cimientos del lugar que ahora era un lindo y acogedor restaurant.

-Taiga, este lugar es hermoso.

-Lo es, es mi orgullo, pero.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó Kiyoshi, mientras sacaba un par de galletas las cuales amó.

-Creo que las deudas están sobrepasándome.

-Pero eso es fácil de arreglar, Taiga –dijo Shun divertido, mientras que Teppei sacaba una gran cantidad de tarjetas de crédito.

-Por favor, chicos, eso es ridículo.

-Vamos, Taiga, no es un regalo, es un préstamo.

-No les cuentos de mis asuntos para que me ayuden, si no porque son mis amigos y quiero desahogarme.

-¿Entonces qué pretendes, Taiga? ¿Simplemente tratar de sobrevivir luego de que Sam se vaya?

-Ellos no se irán –dijo de repente, sintiendo como su presión bajaba.

-¿Te dijeron eso?

-No –dijo desanimado, pero luego se repuso de su pensamiento-. Pero estoy seguro que se quedarán aquí, ellos tienen buenas ideas para el restaurant.

Shun y Teppei se miraron entre sí, pero no dijeron nada al respecto, no creyendo que el joven y aventurero hijo de su amigo tuviera las mismas intenciones para el futuro.

.

Sam en casa estaba esperando a sus amigos, ellos llegarían en cualquier momento y se quedarían hasta la boda.

Había buscado sus correos electrónicos y les mandó una nota, disfrazada como si su padre la hubiera mandado, ahora esperaba que los sujetos decidieran asistir, sólo tenía que esperar hasta el día de mañana, por fin sabría de qué lugar salió.

Sonó el timbre y salió corriendo.

-¡Sam!

-¡Thom! ¡Cristian!

Los tres amigos se abrazaron al reencontrarse después de más de un año de estar separados. Cuando fueron realmente inseparables durante toda la preparatoria.

-No saben cómo los extrañé –dijo abrazándose de ambos mientras subían las escaleras para que los chicos dejaran sus cosas en su habitación por esa noche.

-Nosotros también a ti, Sam.

-Han pasado tantas cosas –dijo cerrando la puerta y viendo a sus amigos-. Hay algo que no le he dicho a nadie, algo muy importante y que nadie más puede saber antes de la boda.

-¡Sam, estás embarazado! –gritó Thom poniéndose de pie.

-Claro que no –dijo divertido-. ¿Recuerdan que siempre quise saber quién era mi padre?, pues creo que lo encontré.

-No puede ser, tu papá lo confesó.

-Algo así –dijo caminando de un lado al otro.

-¿Cómo que algo así? –preguntó Cristian.

-Hice a mi papá hablar cuando estaba bebido… me contó de un antiguo amor, un hombre apuesto, pero con carácter fuerte, ellos estaban saliendo antes de que quedara embarazado de mi, por lo que es potencialmente mi padre.

-¿Un potencial?

-Su nombre era Daiki Aomine –siguió contando su historia-, el asunto es que después de que estuvieron aquí en Manhattan, Daiki volvió a Japón, supuestamente para casarse.

-Pobre señor Taiga.

-Pero la cosa no quedó ahí –dijo mordiéndose los labios- resultó que después de eso mi padre estuvo muy deprimido, Daiki es y será su gran amor, pero al enterarse de todo cayó en depresión, una que lo llevó a salir de noche y con un viejos amigos, fue ahí donde aparece en la historia Himuro Tatsuya, antiguo amigo de papá al que prácticamente consideraba un hermano. Se acostó con él una noche de borrachera. Se sintió destrozado por haberlo hecho, sentía que había traicionado a Daiki, entonces fue cada vez más bajo, regresó a los dos días a Japón y supo que Daiki se casó con una chica que ambos conocían llamada Momoi. Se sintió destruido y fue cuando tuvo un encuentro con Atsushi Murasakibara. Se conocían de antes y terminó encamándose con él.

A estas alturas la boca de los chicos estaba por los suelos. No podían creer que el señor Taiga, el siempre bien portado, buen padre, amigo ideal, fuera esa clase de "chico".

-Ok, ya sabes que alguno de ellos podría ser tu padre… ¿Qué harás?

-Lo que se suponía que hiciera –dijo sonriendo ampliamente, nervioso a decir verdad.

Las cosas se pondrían muy difíciles si esto seguía así, lo sabían los chicos y por eso llegaron a saltar cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-Chicos, que bueno que llegaron –dijo Taiga entrando para abrazar a los chicos que años atrás pasaban metidos en su casa.

-Es bueno verlo, señor Taiga.

-Estamos preparando las cosas para ir al mañana en la noche.

-Nosotros estamos listos, papá.

-Que bueno –dijo suspirando viendo como los chicos empezaban a saltar por todos lados-. Es tan bueno ser joven.

-Ya lo creo –dijo Cristian, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Thom y la mirada de extrañeza de Taiga.

Cuando el pelirrojo mayor se fue los otros tres se dejaron caer en la cama.

-¿Al final que vas a hacer, Sam?

-Lo único que se me ocurrió… los invité a los tres.

-Esto es una completa locura –dijeron antes de ver como su amigo se perdía en su armario buscando ropa.

-¿Qué dice Scott de esto?

-Scott no lo sabe, se hubiera vuelto loco si se lo decía.

-¿Entonces?

-Thom tienen razón. Empezaras tu matrimonio con una mentira. Claro que no, pero quiero saber quién es mi padre, siempre lo quise saber y ahora tengo la oportunidad de saberlo.

-Pero como harás para que estén aquí para la boda, es en tres días y ellos son de Japón.

-De hecho no –dijo feliz- Atsushi está en una convención de pastelería en New York. Himuro vive aquí en americe, en Florida, llegaría aquí en cuatro horas. El más lejano es Daiki, el llegaría en trece horas.

-Lo tienes todo planeado.

-No, es el destino. Uno de ellos es mi padre, y por eso todos podrán venir a mi boda si lo quieren… además fueron importantes para papá, sé que vendrán.

Los amigos de Sam no estaban muy seguros de eso.

Florida

Tatsuya revisó su celular cuando este sonó notificándole de un correo en su bandeja de mensajes. Con curiosidad abrió la nota, sorprendiéndose del contenido de esta.

-Kagami Taiga… tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, hermano –dijo sonriendo al recordar sus días de infancia.

-¿Pasa algo, Señor Himuro? –preguntó la secretaria del magnate.

-Eh… tengo un contratiempo, no sé si podría ayudarme en esto.

-Dígame.

-Tengo que ir a Manhattan.

New York

Estaba un alto hombre de cabellos morados mirando por un gran ventanal. Estaba esperando, mientras comía un trozo de pastel.

-Profesor Murasakibara –le llamó una exuberante pelirroja-. Lo que me pidió está listo.

-Que bueno. Quiero ver a Kagachin.

-¿Es amigo suyo?

-Algo así –dijo recibiendo los papeles que le extendía la mujer.

-Espero que le vaya bien.

-Gracias.

-A las 12:35 sale su vuelo a Manhattan.

Japón

-¿Mamá me dijo que viajaras? – la voz del adolecente en la puerta llamó la atención del moreno, pero luego siguió en lo suyo.

-Así es, Kazuo.

-¿Es por el trabajo?

-No, hijo –dijo una mujer desde la puerta-. El amor de su vida lo invitó al matrimonio de su hijo.

El muchacho quedó viendo a su padre tratando de hacer memoria. Algo de eso le sonaba.

-Kagami Taiga… ese era su nombre.

-Así es –dijo el moreno terminando de cerrar su maleta.

-¿Trataras de reconquistar a Kagamin?

-Después de que lo dejara hace tanto, sólo espero que su invitación no sea para restregarme su felicidad en la cara.

-Él no es así –dijo la mujer recordando el pasado-. Él te amaba mucho, estoy segura que si lo hubieras ido a buscar…

-Fui, Momoi –dijo Aomine con voz cansada-, pero me dijeron que se había ido. Él simplemente se rindió enseguida.

-Pero quizás ahora…

-Sí, quizás ahora –dijo mirando los pasajes que su hijo manoseaba-. Es hora de partir.

-Buen viaje, Daiki –dijo Momoi siendo abrazada por su hijo-. Espero que todo se arregle.

-Sí lo logro, Taiga será mi esposo esta vez.

La peli rosa sonrió de lado al ver como su ex esposo se iba en el taxi que había llegado hace un rato, en dirección al aeropuerto donde viajaría a Manhattan.

Manhattan

Las cosas en la caga de los Kagami era un caos, maletas aquí y allá, todo estaba listo para que Taiga y Sam partieran en compañía de sus amigos. Se hospedarían en el Hotel Giraffe. Habían previsto una ceremonia intima, para su pequeña familia, sus amigos y la familia de Scott.

-Sam, tienes que tener todo listo en menos de una hora.

-Lo sé, papá –dijo divertido, su padre estaba más nervioso que él mismo.

-Nosotros ayudaremos a Sam para que esté listo, señor Taiga.

-Gracias chicos –dijo a los adolecentes que estaban alrededor de su hijo-. Nos iremos en una hora, suficientemente temprano para poder revisar los últimos preparativos, la comida y que ustedes tengan su "despedida de solteros"

-Hablando de eso, quiero pedirte algo, papá –dijo dejando todo de lado.

-Lo que quieras hijo.

-¿Qué te parece si como despedida de solteros tenemos un partido de basquetbol? Uno real, como cuando jugaban en la escuela.

Los recuerdos llegaron a la mente del pelirrojo mayor, esa era una buena idea.

-¡Me parece genial! –gritó Izuki llegando junto a padre e hijo.

-Sería bueno recordar viejos tiempos –acotó Kiyoshi.

-Bueno, si es lo que quieres –dijo Taiga sonriendo ampliamente-. Preguntaré en las instalaciones del hotel si nos pueden facilitar algún terreno disponible para que podamos tener ese partido.

-¡Gracias, papi!

Taiga estaba feliz por su hijo, pero seguía sintiendo que algo faltaba, algo malo podía pasar y él no permitiría que nada arruinara el ánimo y la felicidad de su hijo.

.

Las cosas estaban instaladas en las habitaciones. Taiga estaba satisfecho con el salón de fiestas que el administrador del hotel le había mostrado. Había hablado con el administrador el cual se mostró curioso ante la rara petición del padre de "la novia", pero sí tenía un gran gimnasio con cancha techada la cual podría reservar para que tuvieran el partido de basquetbol que querían. Taiga la reservó enseguida para la próxima noche. Ahora estaba cansado. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche. Se dirigía a su habitación cuando vio a su hijo chateando en la entrada del hotel.

-¿Pasa algo, hijo?

-Oh, papá, no es nada, sólo espero a Scott que está por llegar.

-Que bueno –su hijo irradiaba felicidad-. Yo iré a acostarme, estoy muerto y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana, así que me levantaré temprano.

-Ve tranquilo, papi –dijo dejando un beso en la mejilla de su padre.

Aeropuerto de Manhattan

-Estoy desecho –dijo Aomine estirando los brazos lo más que podía. Estaba haciendo un gran sacrificio por Taiga, porque ni bien recibiera esa extraña invitación a la boda de Samuel Kagami y Scott Williams, supo que tenía que ir. Era una invitación muy personal, casi podía ver la cara de Taiga escribiendo esa carta.

Anhelaba verlo, habían pasado casi veinte años de la última vez y estaba ansioso de ver como el tiempo había hecho meya en él. Había madurado, el tiempo era así, la vida era así, su destino lo hizo ser así cuando sus padres le informaron que habían comprometido su mano con la de su amiga de la infancia para que esta quedara protegida después de la pérdida de sus padres. Lo hizo por Momoi, le dio un hijo después de tres años de matrimonio cuando antes nunca la había tocado. No fue desagradable acostarse con ella, peor fue un mero trámite para ambos. Un trato que les entrego a Kazuo, su hermoso hijo de cabellos rosa y ojos azules.

-¿Aomine Daiki?

El moreno se giró al reconocer su nombre y se asombro al ver una cara conocida.

-Te conozco, estoy seguro…

-Así es –dijo sonriendo de lado-. Soy Himuro Tatsuya.

-Espera un segundo –dijo el moreno mirándolo raro-. ¿Vienes por el matrimonio del hijo de Kagami?

-Sí –dijo abriendo los ojos-. Entonces vienes por lo mismo.

-Así es, acabo de llegar desde Japón.

-Un gran viaje, de hecho.

-Igual que el tuyo.

-De hecho no –dijo tomando las maletas al igual que Daiki mientras caminaban a la salida del aeropuerto-. Resido en Florida, así que cuando recibí la invitación estaba muy cerca. Fueron un par de horas.

-Esto no puede ser –dijo mirando al frente y dejando caer su maleta.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó mirando al frente, notando enseguida lo que había distraído al moreno-. ¿Atsushi?

-Sí –dijo de mala gana ¿Es que Taiga había invitado a todo el mundo al matrimonio de su hijo?

-Ey, Atsushi –llamó Kiyoshi al alto hombre de cabello morado que estaba llamando la atención a todo el que pasara cerca de él.

-¿Minechin? ¿Murochin?

Tatsuya sonrió notando que Murasakibara no había cambiado en nada y al parecer seguía siendo igual de infantil que antes.

-Hola, Murasakibara –saludó el moreno, aun preguntarse por que su ex pareja había hecho esto.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, no sé si alguien más vendrá de nuestros ex compañeros, pero ya es tarde y el hotel al que vamos está a una hora.

Todos quedaron de a cuerdo y tomaron un taxi que los dejó frente a la entrada, Himuro pagó al taxista y entraron, pero para los tres fue como un deja vu. En la entrada un lindo pelirrojo jugaba con su celular, era idéntico a Taiga, no era duda de que era su hijo. Cuando el chico levantó la vista estaba sonriendo, pero su cara se transformó y caminó hacia los tres recién llegados.

-No puedo creer que de verdad vinieran.

-Hola, tú tienes que ser Samuel –dijo Himuro estirando la mano para saludar al joven.

-Sam está bien –dijo saludando a los otros dos-. De verdad están aquí.

-Pareces conocernos –le dijo Daiki achicando los ojos. Algo no estaba pintando como corresponde acá.

-Sí, papá me habló de ustedes –entonces se puso nervioso, su padre podía volver a verlo en cualquier momento-. Por favor síganme, debemos ir a recepción por su habitación.

Caminaron rápidamente, al parecer Sam tenía prisa o estaba ocupado en algo y quería salir luego del trámite, o eso es lo que pensaban sus acompañantes.

-Joven Samuel, ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarlo? –preguntó el recepcionista.

-Necesito tres habitaciones, son invitados a mi boda.

-Deme un segundo, por favor –dijo revisando los registros del hotel, pero su rostro se ensombreció-. Lamento decirle que en este momento no queda más que una habitación disponible, es doble, pero si la quiere reservar podemos adecuarla para recibir a sus tres visitantes.

-La tomo –dijo sin siquiera preguntar a los involucrados.

-Perfecto, lo cargaré a la cuenta de su padre, entonces.

-No, lo pagaré yo –respondió Himuro entregándole una tarjeta de crédito al recepcionista que la recibió sin vacilar.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes, muchacho, no quiero que nuestra visita sea además una carga.

Sam miraba al hombre con admiración, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, porque no tenía idea de cuál de los tres podía ser su padre. Al parecer ninguno de ellos estuvo involucrado en su apariencia, pues era como una copia perfecta de su padre pelirrojo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Sam aun los miraba con detención, algo tenían que tener en particular con él.

-Sabes, me gustaría saludar a tu papá –le dijo Daiki. Quería ver al pelirrojo lo antes posible.

-Bien, sobre eso –estaba nervioso, lo admitía, no podía simplemente decirles la verdad ¿O sí?

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Tatsuya mirando raro al muchacho que casi quería salir corriendo de ahí.

-Bien… papá en realidad, bueno, él es tan bueno conmigo, siempre me ha cuidado muy bien y yo… bueno –no sabía qué hacer, los tres se le estaban acercando demasiado.

-Algo nos estás ocultando Samichi –le dijo el más alto de todos.

-Mi papá no tiene idea de que ustedes tres están aquí.

-Esto no puede ser –dijo Daiki dejándose caer. Cuando había pensado que por fin Taiga lo había perdonado pasa esto-. Tú no entiendes, la última vez que vi a tu padre él juro odiarme por el resto de la vida.

-Claro que no, mi papá nunca odiaría a nadie.

-Al parecer no conoces a Kagachin como tú crees -dijo Atsushi, recordando cuando Taiga le gritó que no lo quería volver a ver en su vida, luego de que pasaran la noche juntos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos vea –dijo Himuro desanimado.

-No por favor, es mi boda, invito a quienes yo quiera y quiero que ustedes tres estén ahí. Mi papá me ha dado demasiado y quiero retribuir de alguna manera esa entrega. Ustedes fueron muy importantes para mi papá –veía que los hombres vacilaban-. Háganlo por mí, por favor… como un regalo de bodas –pidió sonriendo.

Los tres adultos se miraron entre sí, ya habían hecho un largo viaje, uno más que el otro, pero en su justa medida todos dejaron algo importante atrás para ir a ese matrimonio.

-Bueno, no creo que nos quede de otra, mi vuelo de regreso a Florida sale en dos días más.

-Igual que el mío –dijo Murasakibara abriendo un paquete de galletas que sacó de su maleta y que ahora disfrutaba sentado en una de las tres camas acondicionadas en el lugar.

-Maldición –Daiki se rascó la cabeza al notar que no le quedaba otra salida.

-Se los agradezco mucho, sé que papá estará feliz.

Sam sonrió de esa manera que hacia recordar a Taiga cuando era joven.

.

Taiga se levantó con ánimos, tenía que preparar todo para el matrimonio de su hijo, una hermosa ceremonia a las dos de la tarde, algo diferente a todo lo que habitual, pero su hijo tendría lo mejor, de eso se encargaría él mismo. Había pedido autorización al hotel para interferir en el menú y se lo dieron enseguida. Era un conocido chef, ya había trabajado en menús de boda en ese mismo hotel, así que al jefe de chef le fue agradable contar con la ayuda del pelirrojo.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando salió de la cocina para tener un poco de aire. En el jardín se encontró con Kiyoshi e Izuki tomando un trago cerca de la pecina.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo –dijo el pelirrojo llegando donde sus amigos.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso, Taiga-chan.

-Lo es, la boda de Sam será la mejor.

Estaban divirtiéndose, pero a lo lejos Taiga vio una cabellera conocida, iba entrando en el hotel desde el gimnasio. Su presión bajó de golpe, eso no podía ser.

-Vengo en un momento.

El cambio en el ánimo de su amigo fue notorio para ambos adultos que lo vieron entrar al hotel como alma que lleva el diablo. Lo siguieron, pero en un momento lo perdieron de vista.

-Taiga corrió por los pasillos "eso es una muy mala broma" se dijo llegando al restaurant del hotel, la cabellera morada era imposible de olvidar. Conocía ese sujeto, nunca pensó en volver a verlo, de hecho. Se acercó con cautela, no quería que lo viera, pero cuanto más se acercaba al comedor, más se asustaba. El gigante de la ex generación de los milagros no estaba sólo, comía animadamente con otros dos sujetos que también conocía. Demasiado bien.

¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

Tenía que salir de ahí ahora mismo, pero no siempre sus planes resultaban como él quería, porque justo cuando iba a salir corriendo se giró empujando a un mesero que tiró la orden que traía. Un gran escándalo se armó. Todo el mundo lo miraba, pero lo que lo aterró fueron esas tres miradas que se centraban en él. Lo habían descubierto.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Kagami?

-Sí… sí, yo sólo… lo lamento, permiso. –se disculpó con el mesero que le había preguntado por su estado y corrió, lo más rápido que había podido. Ni siquiera en sus tiempos de escuela había tenido tal velocidad.

-¡Taiga! –sus amigos le llamaron al ver que entraba desesperado a la habitación-. ¡Abre la puerta, Taiga!

-¡Déjenme solo!

-¡No lo haremos, así que abre la puerta ahora mismo!

Esperaron en silencio, Izuki iba a volver a gritar y si era necesario llamaría al encargado del hotel para que abriera la puerta. Pero cuando estaba tomando aire para un nuevo grito el seguro de la puerta fue sacado. Entraron y vieron a Taiga tirando la ropa que había traído sobre la cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nos vamos de aquí –dijo decidido-. Ya veré que hago con Sam, pero debemos salir de aquí ahora.

-Detente –dijo Teppei sosteniéndolo de los brazos y haciéndolo sentarse en la cama. Tenía el rostro descompuesto y estaba ¿a punto de llorar? -¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?

-Ellos están aquí –dijo mirando al suelo, agarrándose la cabeza a dos manos.

-¿Ellos? –preguntó Izuki mirando a Teppei, pero este se alzó de hombros-. ¿Quiénes ellos?

-El posible padre de Sam –declaró sintiendo como si toda la verdad quisiera salir de su garganta de golpe.

-Pero dijiste que no sabías quien era su padre –dijo Teppei arrugando el entrecejo.

-¡Ese es el problema! –dijo rascándose la cabeza con desesperación-. ¿Recuerdan cuando les conté de Daiki?

-Claro que sí. Aun cuando veo a Aomine se me revuelve el estomago.

-No les fui completamente honesto –dijo el pelirrojo-, cuando pasó lo de Daiki estaba destrozado, fue cuando estuve con otras dos personas… Himuro Tatsuya… y Murasakibara Atsushi.

Los amigos del pelirrojo estaban con la boca abierta.

-¿Te acostaste con Atsushi?

-¿Y con Tatsuya?

-Por Dios, no me miren así, por favor.

-No, espera, no te estoy juzgando… es sólo que nunca me esperé esto. Siempre veo a Atsushi, no sabía que te habías involucrado con él de esa manera –dijo Kiyoshi, recordando que solía comer en el restaurant del alto hombre de cabello morado.

-Sólo fue una vez. De hecho, sólo fue una vez con ambos. Mi única pareja seria fue Daiki… y bien, ya saben que pasó.

-Espera un segundo –dijo Izuki parándose de golpe- ¿Están los tres aquí?

-Así es.

-¿Qué crees que hacen aquí?

-No lo sé, cuando los vi entre en pánico y salí corriendo, tengo que salir de aquí.

-O no, claro que no –dijo Teppei yendo hacia la puerta-. Acompáñame, Izuki, averiguaremos que es lo que hacen aquí. No arruinaran el matrimonio de Sam.

-Chicos –Taiga los abrazó con fuerza, deseándoles suerte con eso.

Cuando estaban por salir escucharon la puerta. Taiga temió que los hombres lo hubieran seguido, pero se armó de valor y abrió, encontrando a su lindo hijo en la entrada, que le miró de manera rara.

-¿Estás bien, papá?

-Sí, hijo –dijo desordenándole el pelo-. Estas listo para lo que viene.

-Estoy ansioso, de hecho, no estoy muy seguro como reaccionaré mañana.

-Oh, no te preocupes –dijo dándole un beso en la frente-. Mañana será perfecto. Nada ni nadie arruinará tu gran día.

Sam recibió el abrazo de su padre, pero arrugó el entrecejo al no entender las palabras de su papá. Porque su padre no había visto a sus invitados sorpresa ¿verdad?

-Iré por Thom y Cris. Iremos a nadar un rato.

-Diviértanse y relájate. –dijo al verlo partir-. Esos tres se tienen que ir ahora mismo –dijo cerio y sus amigos lo siguieron al ver que salía de la habitación furioso. Taiga estaba siendo bastante bipolar.

-Tranquilo, Taiga…

-Hola, Taiga.

Los tres se quedaron de piedra al ver frete a ellos a los responsables de la furia del pelirrojo.

-¿Que hacen aquí? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Estoy de vacaciones –dijo Daiki.

-Estoy en un viaje de negocios –le dijo Himuro.

-No te importa –respondió el de cabellos morado que comía papás fritas de un gran paquete mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Kiyoshi.

-Así que están aquí de casualidad… los tres… al mismo tiempo.

-Sí –respondieron al unisonó.

-Ya veo –dijo achicando los ojos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Taiga.

-Así es Aomine, han pasado casi veinte años.

El aire era tenso, algo que se rompió al escuchar las risas de Sam y sus amigos que se acercaban. Taiga entró en pánico y prefirió salir de ahí, si su hijo no lo veía cerca de esos sujetos, nada tendría que sospechar.

-Vamos, Teppei, Izuki, hay cosas que debemos hacer aun.

Se fueron lo más rápido posible, sin notar que Sam había visto a los hombres y se acercó a ellos para pasar algo de tiempo con ellos, así podía averiguar más cosas de ellos.

-Hola… me preguntaba, quieren ir a nadar con nosotros. Vamos a la piscina del hotel.

-Me parece bien –dijo Himuro-. Tenemos que matar el tiempo de alguna forma.

Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron con él.

Se distrajeron por mucho rato, los amigos de Sam iban distrayendo a uno del otro cuando Sam quería hablar con alguno en especial.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas como era papá de joven?

Preguntó a Daiki que estaba sentado en la silla larga junto a él.

-Tu padre –dijo sonriendo de lado-. Era básicamente mi rival, el único que podía vencerme en el basquetbol.

-¿Era muy bueno?

-En realidad era muy bueno, además de persistente, cuando algo se le atravesaba por delante no paraba hasta superar esa barrera –dijo recordando sus tiempos en la escuela-. En esos tiempos yo era una leyenda, junto a otros cinco sujetos más… Murasakibara era uno de ellos. Nos llamaban la generación de los milagros –dijo con algo de desdén-. Tu padre entró en la secundaria de uno de nosotros, la de Kuroko Tetsuya, fue ahí donde mostró lo bueno que era y pensó que era el mejor. Entonces le hablaron de nosotros y su misión fue derrotarnos a todos.

-¿Y lo logró? –preguntó emocionado con las historias de Daiki.

-¿Y lo dudas? –rio entre dientes-. Tu padre es malditamente insistente.

-En eso me parezco a él.

-Creo que te llevarías bien con mi hijo –dijo divertido.

-¿Tienes un hijo? –una puntada de celos se instalo en el pecho de Sam al escuchar eso… "¿Puede ser que tenga un hermano?

-Sí, tiene quince años –dijo sacando su billetera para sacar de adentro una foto de él y su lindo y adolecente hijo-. Se llama Kazuo.

-Es adorable –dijo sonriendo. No le molestaría tener un hermanito así.

-¿De qué hablan?

-De mi hijo –respondió Daiki a la pregunta de Himuro.

-Tengo que irme…

-A propósito, tu padre no está muy feliz de vernos aquí.

-¿Mi papá ya los vio? –la sangre de Sam comenzó a correr más rápido después de eso.

-De hecho casi muere cuando nos vio a todos juntos.

-Esto es malo, muy malo –dijo dando vueltas.

-Tranquilo, por lo menos no nos arrancó la cabeza en cuanto nos vio, es una buena señal.

-Quizás sea así –dijo ante los dichos de Himuro.

-Sam, tenemos que irnos, aun te tienes que preparar para lo de esta noche.

-Es verdad –dijo divertido-. Hoy jugaré basquetbol con papá como despedida de soltero.

-Genial, entonces es mejor que te prepares, tu padre es implacable.

-Lo es –dijo sonriendo para luego irse con sus amigos.

-¿Qué piensas, Aomine?

-No sé, asiento que algo raro está pasando aquí. Mi instinto me lo dice.

-Puede ser –dijo Himuro viendo como los jóvenes desaparecían-. Quizás ese chico, Sam, guarda algo que no nos quiere decir.

-Samichin tiene un secreto, eso dijo uno de sus amigos. Dijo que por eso estamos aquí.

-¿Qué puede ser?

-Podríamos averiguar algo con sus compañeros de equipo, esos que estaban con él hace un rato. –propuso Himuro-. Si me involucra en algo, quiero saber.

-Me parece bien, yo averiguaré con Kagami –dijo Aomine-. Quizás no me golpee si le digo que es por su hijo.

-Entonces le preguntaré a Izuki –dijo el de lunar-. Mura puede averiguar con Kiyoshi.

-No hablaré con él –dijo el de cabellos morados poniendo mala cara.

-Pues esto también te involucra, así que tendrás que averiguar –la voz de Aomine era firme y al alto ex milagro no le quedó de otra.

-Está bien –dijo abriendo otro paquete de dulces, ofreciéndole uno a Himuro, pero mirando mal a Daiki.

.

-Tienes que estar bromeando –se dijo a si mismo Izuki cuando vio a Himuro coqueteando con esas chicas cerca de la entrada del boulevard del hotel-. Maldito puerco infiel.

-Hola, Himuro Tatsuya –dijo dando un golpe sobre el hombro del moreno.

-¡Shun! –le saludo encantado.

-Maldito infiel –dijo entre dientes-. Tenemos que hablar.

-Ya –dijo mirando al de menos altura, pues este se notaba muy enojado-. ¿Te parece si vamos por un trago?

-¿Siempre es lo mismo contigo, verdad? Primero un trago, luego yo me emborracho y terminamos en la cama.

-Es el curso natural de las cosas, Shun.

-Maldito imbécil –dijo apretando los dientes, pero caminando junto al del lunar que sonreía de lado.

Llegaron al bar del hotel y pidieron unos tragos, Himuro un Gintonica e Izuki un Whisky con energética. Sabía que más tarde lo necesitaría.

-Entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Quiero saber qué es lo que haces aquí… y quiero la verdad, Tatsuya.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que miento, Shun?

-¿Acaso crees que soy un estúpido? –preguntó y vio como la ceja de su compañero se elevaba- Mas te vale no contestar un idiotez.

-No iba a hacerlo –dijo ocultando su risa en la copa de licor.

-No te creo que vinieras por un viaje de negocios. Me lo hubieras dicho.

A Shun le hirvió la sangre y tomó el trago de golpe. Tatsuya lo miró con atención, porque sabía que ahora que Shun había bebido de golpe es cuando le podía sacar información de golpe.

-Vamos, Shun, quiero que estemos a solas –le dijo después de que Shun se acabará su segundo whisky.

-No hasta que me digas la verdad –su mirada estaba algo desviada, nunca había sido bueno con el alcohol, pero algo le hacía querer beber cada vez que estaba con Himuro.

-Te lo diré si vamos a un lugar más privado.

Con algo de renuencia, Shun lo siguió a la habitación, a la suya, pues Himuro no quería que fueran a la que compartía con Murasakibara y Aomine.

Era temprano aun y Shun se había comprometido con su amigo para jugar en la noche ese partido de basquetbol con su hijo.

Cuando entraron a la habitación ya Himuro tenía su boca en el cuello de Izuki.

-Deja eso –le pidió el más bajo, sin poner mucho énfasis a su pedido. El alcohol transformaba al hombre de una manera única.

-Sabes que quieres esto.

-No, lo que quiero saber es lo que haces aquí.

-Ya te dije, estoy por viajes de negocios.

-Maldito mentiroso –dijo antes de atacar la boca de su apasionado compañero clandestino.

-Deja eso para más tarde, Shun.

Al parecer la investigación iba a ser muy fructífera.

.

-Vamos, Atsushi, no quiero tener problemas contigo –le dijo Kiyoshi al ver como el alto hombre caminaba lejos de él, camino al bufet de postres que el hotel brindaba a sus huéspedes.

-Me sales hasta en la sopa –dijo Atsushi de mala gana.

-Sólo te hice una pregunta.

-Desaparece de mi vista –dijo mirándolo mal. No le gustaba que la gente lo interrogara. Mucho menos ese hombre que lo ponía incomodo.

-Sólo quería saber por qué estabas aquí, es raro verte fuera de tu restaurant.

-No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie… menos a ti.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto, Murasakibara Atsushi? Creo que no he hecho nada para ganarme tu odio.

El alto hombre quedó pensando en eso, es verdad que sus tiempos de escuela había pasado demasiado. Además el otro siempre había ido a comer a su local y decía cuando le gustaban sus postres.

-A Kiyoshi-sempai le gustan mis postres.

-Así es –dijo sonriendo-. Son los mejores que he probado nunca.

-A mí me gustan los dulces…

-Lo sé –dijo sacando una bolsa de pastelitos de su bolso. Un cebo, le había dicho Izuki- ¿Quieres de esto?

Los ojos de Murasakibara se abrieron y luego achicó los ojos, trató de quitarle la bolsa, pero Teppei se la alejó.

-Primero dime que es lo que haces aquí.

-No –dijo tratando de quitárselo nuevamente, trato de poner cara de lastima, pero tampoco servía. Quería esos dulces, eran uno de sus favoritos-. Está bien, pero dámelos.

-No, primero dime la verdad.

-Samishin me invitó.

-¿Sam? ¿Kagami Sam?

-No conozco a ningún otro.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué te dijo? –la presión de Kiyoshi bajó unos cuantos puntos al escuchar la confirmación del hombre, porque Sam no podía saber la verdad ¿cierto?

Murasakibara al verlo distraído le quitó la bolsa y se alejó, al parecer el otro se había quedado en las nubes.

.

-¿Qué es lo que haces siguiéndome, Taiga? –dijo apoyándose en la pared de la esquina en la que acaba de voltear, notando que su ex pareja lo seguía desde hace un rato.

-No lo hacía, iba camino al casino –dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

-Te creeré –dijo sonriendo de lado, logrando ganar un sonrojo en la cara de Kagami "él aun me ama" su corazón saltó al darse cuenta de la verdad. Tenía una oportunidad.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, no quiero que me mientas, no esta vez.

-¿Por qué te mentiría…

-Ya lo hiciste una vez hace casi veinte años –dijo rencoroso, es un tema que nunca podría dejar pasar, fue el principio de su desastrosa vida hasta la llegada de Sam a su vida.

-Taiga…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Me refiero a ahora, justo a hora en este hotel.

-No creo que te gustaría la respuesta.

-Pues quiero una…

-Vine por ti.

Taiga sintió su presión bajar y las estúpidas mariposas revolotear en su estomago.

-Estás mintiendo nuevamente –dijo tratando de huir de ahí, no quería volver a caer en los brazos de ese mitómano.

-Taiga, nunca he dejado de amarte –dijo acercándose al ver la mirada esquiva del pelirrojo-. Han pasado tantos años, ambos hemos cambiado, los dos maduramos.

-No, tú no tienes idea de cómo soy ahora.

-Entonces quiero saberlo –dijo sosteniéndolo del brazo al ver que ya iba a correr nuevamente.

-Quiero que te alejes, que me dejes en paz, no te quiero cerca de Sam.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu hijo acá?

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi hijo? –los ojos de Taiga se abrieron, no quiso nombrar a Sami en la conversación, pero ciertamente no quería ver al moreno cerca de su bebé.

-Soy detective del departamento de policías, ese niño es tu viva copia de cuando éramos jóvenes, lo único que no tiene son tus cejas.

-Siempre me molestaste con lo mismo.

-En ti me encantan, pero sólo en ti.

-Por favor, sólo aléjate –ahora temía que el hombre realmente descubriera la verdad, que Sam podría ser su hijo.

-No podrás esconderte para siempre, Taiga –dijo soltándolo, viendo como se alejaba.

Tenía que pensar en todo esto, porque Sam había salido a la conversación, no creía que Taiga pensara que iba a hacerle daño a su hijo, entonces, porqué.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, le pareció raro encontrar a Himuro y a Murasakibara en el lugar, pensaba que estarían en algo más, pero estaban en un ambiente depresivo y lúgubre.

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-Tenemos que hablar, Aomine –le dijo Himuro, instándolo a cerrar la puerta.

-Ok –dijo viendo como el del lunar le hacía un lugar al lado de él en la cama.

-Es algo delicado. Lo averigüe hablando con Shun –dijo tomando aire, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Atsushi lo interrumpió.

-Murochin averiguó que Samichin puede ser hijo de uno de nosotros.

Daiki elevó la ceja, pensaba profundamente en el asunto, luego se puso a sacar cuentas mentales, claro, podría ser su hijo, el asunto que le molestaba era lo que dijo Atsushi, por que no dijo "podría ser tu hijo", sino que dijo "podría ser hijo de uno de nosotros" ¿Por qué sería así? Fue entonces que la cara se le desfiguró y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación como pantera enjaulada.

-Ustedes –dijo apuntándolos y luego golpeando la puerta con el puño apretado-¡¿Se acostaron con MI Taiga?!

-Cálmate, Aomine –le dijo Himuro-. Cuando estuve con Taiga él ya no estaba contigo, me lo dijo él mismo, que te habías ido a casara Japón.

-Y claro, no podías dejar pasar la oportunidad ¿verdad? –dijo acercándose al del lunar para tomarlo de la solapa de la camisa de seda azul que traía puesta- Siempre quisiste meterte en la cama de Taiga, no pudiste desaprovechar el que a no estuviéramos juntos.

-No me eches la culpa a mí de tus errores, porque si fuera así, Taiga sería mi esposo ahora –dijo soltándose y caminando en dirección a la ventana desde donde podía ver a Sam pasear con el que seguramente sería el hombre con el que se casaría mañana-. Pero no, Taiga te amaba tanto y ciertamente estaba más vulnerable que antes, ese día sólo quería sentirse querido, yo lo quiero, era como mi hermano, pero el habernos acostado esa vez nos alejó, fue como destruir nuestra amistad.

-No sé que sentir con esto –dijo apoyándose en la pared, fue cuando el más alto de los tres se puso a comer papas fritas y llamó su atención- ¿Cuál es tu escusa?

-Estábamos tomados y quería tener sexo –dijo simple-. Nunca me ha gustado de ese modo Kagachin. Era un rival.

-Maldito infeliz –dijo el moreno apretando los puños.

-¿Y cuál es tu escusa, Aomine? Alguna razón por la que estés aquí.

-Amo a Taiga, siempre lo he hecho y no dejaré que esta vez se me escape de las manos.

-Y si Sam es hijo de uno de nosotros y no tuyo.

-Se pudren –dijo mostrándole a ambos el dedo del medio-. Quiero a Taiga con todo y su hijo, si quieren hacer la prueba de paternidad por mi está bien, pero no por eso les dejaré a Taiga.

-Deja eso, bestia, que nosotros no vamos por tu pelirrojo, ambos ya tenemos a alguien. Yo tengo a Shun… si es que olvida el detallito de que me acosté con uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque haya sido hace tanto tiempo.

-Yo no me acuesto con nadie –dijo mirando de lado.

-Estabas coqueteando con Kiyoshi Teppei en el casino, te vi –le dijo Himuro, lo había descubierto cuando llevo a un avergonzado y molesto, además de algo alcoholizado Shun a su habitación.

-Ese maldito…

-Sí, sí, lo que digas, ya te lo llevaras a la cama luego –dijo Aomine-. Ahora tengo que ir a hablar con Taiga.

-Espera, primero quiero saber si Sam sabe la verdad, por algo nos invitó.

-Es una buena idea –dijo mirando por donde miraba Himuro que le indicó con un dedo.

-Debe ser el tal Scott.

-Quiero ir a hablar con él primero.

-Sé que hoy tendrán una especie de despedida de soltero en un juego de basquetbol en el gimnasio del hotel.

-Bien, entonces tendría que averiguar con Sam después del partido.

-Quiero jugar basquetbol con Kagachin.

-Yo igual -dijo Himuro.

-Bien, creo que deberíamos prepararnos para un partido de basquetbol.

.

-¡Vamos, papá!

-Tranquilo, Sam, el gimnasio no se va a ir a ningún lado.

-Pero es que he esperado tanto tiempo por esto –dijo abrazándolo.

-Pues vamos entonces –todos se encaminaron al gimnasio, pero el lugar estaba ocupado-. ¿Qué demonios…?

-Hola Kagami –dijo Aomine acercándose mientras botaba el balón de básquet en su mano.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? El lugar esta reservado.

-Eso nos dijeron, pero cuando nos dijeron que tú lo habías reservado para un partido, quisimos unirnos, hermano –dijo sínico, notando que Shun no estaba por ningún lado.

-Genial –dijo Sam- ahora somos más, así que podemos jugar todos juntos.

-Hijo ellos…

-Nosotros jugamos basquetbol alguna vez con tu padre, cuando éramos jóvenes –dijo Aomine, para no poner en evidencia a Sam.

-Supongo que son buenos, entonces.

-Kagamin no nos puede vencer a todos juntos.

-Vamos, papá, ¿Qué dices?

Taiga tenía ganas de molerle la cara a golpes a esos tres, pero los ojitos ilusionados de su hijo lo llevaron a cometer el peor error de la noche.

-Está bien, juguemos.

-Genial, yo jugaré en el equipo de ellos –dijo Sam ubicándose entre los tres altos sujetos que se supone le eran desconocidos. El corazón de Taiga latió más rápido que nunca al verlo al lado de Daiki.

-Entonces en mi equipo estarán Thom, Cristian y Kiyoshi.

El partido partió normal, ambos marcadores en cero, el primer punto lo marcó Taiga al quitarle la pelota a Sam.

-No te lo dejaré tan fácil, hijo.

-Es lo que espero.

La pelea entre padre e hijo siguió a lo largo del partido. Sólo opacado por las veces en la que el Kagami mayor era bloqueado por Aomine que no perdía oportunidad de acorralar al pelirrojo.

-Vamos, Taiga, no pasaras de aquí por más que quieras -dijo el moreno con los brazos extendidos a los lados.

-Deja de hablar y déjame enfrentarme a Sam, él es el importante aquí.

-¿Y tú, Taiga? ¿Acaso dejaste de ser importante? –le preguntó casi en un susurro, pero el pelirrojo lo escuchó muy bien.

-Eso dejó de ser importante cuando Sam nació.

-Sufriste demasiado, Taiga –le dijo parándose derecho, al igual que Kagami. Por un segundo el partido que estaban jugando pasó a segundo plano.

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar.

-No, no sé, pero quiero saberlo.

-Basta –dijo dándose vuelta y caminando a la salida, pero Aomine lo siguió, notó que su hijo lo miraba raro, pero que no lo detuvo al verlo salir.

-Espera, Taiga…

-Deja de llamarme así –le dijo dándose vuelta- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que esperas conseguir? ¿Qué buscas?

-¡Quiero tenerte a mi lado! –le gritó sosteniéndolo de los brazos-. No tienes la más mínima idea lo que es tratar de olvidarte todo este tiempo y que no lo pudiera conseguir.

-¡Claro que lo sé, lo pasé todo este tiempo por tu culpa!

Ambos respiraban agitados, sin siquiera notar lo que se habían dicho en el calor de la pelea.

Algo que si notaron los otros espectadores de la discusión, quienes habían dejado de lado el partido y habían ido tras la singular pareja.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sam?

El joven pelirrojo saltó en su escondite y arrastro a Scott que lo había asustado. El alto rubio se vio en el suelo, mirando a donde todos los demás veían con atención.

-Bien –dijo Scott -¿Quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando?

-Él moreno es Aomine Daiki, ex pareja de papá.

-¿Y está aquí por…?

-Yo lo invité –dijo el pelirrojo sin perder atención de lo que su papá y su posible padre podían hacer.

-Te la estás dando de celestino.

-Silencio, amor, quiero ver que pasa ahora.

-¿Sabes la hora que es, verdad? –le preguntó divertido por la emoción en su novio- ¿Recuerdas de que mañana nos casamos?

-Lo sé, pero puede que hagamos una ceremonia doble –dijo feliz, dejando de lado que quizás Aomine no fuera su padre. Al parecer, de los tres posibles candidatos, este era el único que tenía aun interés amoroso en su papá.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Claro que no, pero quiero ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar el señor Aomine.

-El maldito está enamorado de tu papá hasta los huesos –le dijo Himuro.

-Eso espero.

Por otro lado, Taiga caía por fin en lo que había dicho hace un rato, sólo segundos antes de que lo hiciera también Daiki y sonriera de lado.

-Entonces aun me amas, Taiga.

-Claro que no –dijo tratando de irse, pero Daiki lo sostuvo del brazo con fuerza, sabía que si aflojaba un poco perdería al amor de su vida para siempre.

-Daiki, para…

-No me detendré, luché por ti, aunque no lo sepas, me fui contra mi familia, me separé de Momoi, pese a que sigue siendo mi amiga, pero por sobre todo, vine aquí con una sola idea en mente –le dijo sacando de su pantalón una sortija que le mostro al pelirrojo-. Me juré a mi mismo que no volvería a casa si no te llevaba conmigo… ahora mismo no me interesa regresar si es por quedarme a tu lado.

-Oh, por Dios –dijo el pelirrojo al ver que de verdad el moreno estaba pidiéndole matrimonio-. Yo no… no sé.

-¡Acepta! –Sam salió desde las ramas que habían sido su escondite para correr a donde su padre-. Di que sí, papi, es hora de que te des una oportunidad.

-No sé de que hablas hijo, Daiki es…

-Es posiblemente mi padre –le dijo resolviendo las dudas internas de su padre-. Lo sé todo, papá. Sé que Himuro o Murasakibara también pueden serlo.

-Nosotros también lo sabemos, Taiga –dijo el moreno, pues al parecer todo decidieron salir de sus escondites, y tal parecía que padre e hijo se estaban creyéndose estar en una conversación privada.

-No me importa quién es mi padre, si es que no me lo quieres decir…

-Es que no lo sé, hijo. Nunca lo averigüe.

-Papá…

-Cuando naciste me dije que eres sólo mío, que nadie más tendría potestad sobre ti, así que nunca lo averigüe.

-Pues a mi tampoco me interesa saber si Sam es o no mi hijo –dijo Aomine, pero notando como sus palabras no habían sido entendidas-. Me refiero a que estaré feliz que sea mi hijo, aun sin serlo de sangre. Quiero el paquete completo, Taiga, a ti y a Sam.

Kagami estaba tan nervioso y emocionado que no era capaz de pensar bien, quería huir, quería proteger su corazón, tenía miedo de que todo esto tan maravilloso fuera mentira, fuera parte de un sueño, uno que tuvo muchas veces.

-¿Papá?

-Escúchame bien, Aomine Daiki – dijo acercándose al moreno que estaba ansioso por la respuesta-. Si te atreves a hacerme daño, o me hagas sentir mínimamente inseguro…

-Claro que eso no pasará –dijo acercándolo por la cintura para besarlo con pasión, habían pasado tantos años esperando volver a besar a Taiga, tanto tiempo soñando con volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, tantos deseos de volver a hacerlo suyo.

-Espera.. Daiki.

-No, no me pidas que espere –dijo abrazándolo con fuerza-, lo único que quiero es que te quedes a mi lado por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-¿Pero y lo de Sam?

-Ya te dije que no me importa, yo también tengo un hijo, Kazuo, si lo aceptas a él sería feliz.

-Claro que sí, idiota –dijo besando con fuerza.

-¡Bien! –gritó Sam saltando, para luego abrazar a su prometido- Ahora sí, amor, a dormir que mañana nos casamos.

Los "mirones" se fueron alejando, dejando solos a Kagami y Aomine.

-No me alejes, por favor –le dijo el moreno tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo al hotel.

Por el camino iban en silencio, solo se miraban de vez en cuando y se sonreían.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo y este mismo abrió la puerta para dejar entrar al moreno. Tras la puerta cerrada se dedicaron a recordar al pasado, a amarse entre esas cuatro paredes que fueron testigos de la entrega.

.

-Vamos Aomine, déjame salir –dijo el pelirrojo al sentirse atrapado bajo el cuerpo de su amante que lo mantenía en la cama hace casi una hora-. Estoy atrasado para ayudar a Sam.

-Sam tiene sus propios ayudantes, Taiga –dijo abrazándolo más fuerte, poniendo todo su peso sobre el pelirrojo-. Tengo deseos de entrar en tu cuerpo, de que me refugies.

-No –dijo rotundo el pelirrojo, ejerciendo fuerza y sacándose al moreno de encima para luego prácticamente arrancar de la cama-. Me propusiste matrimonio, pues ahora te esperas a la noche de bodas. Lo de anoche sólo fue para sellar nuestro compromiso.

-Espera, Taiga, no puedes hacerme esto.

-Claro que puedo –dijo acercándose y besándolo-. Ponte de pie, hoy veras de lo que soy capaz por mi hijo, preparé todo el menú y aun estoy esperando la fecha de nuestro matrimonio.

-Por mi nos casábamos ahora mismo.

-Pues no –dijo cruzando los brazos-. Quiero la boda de MIS sueños. Así que lo planearemos bien.

-Me parece perfecto, pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta importante.

-Si me preguntaras por la procedencia de Sam…

-No es eso, deja de pensar que quiero saber quién es el padre de Sam –le dijo abrazándolo ya que se tuvo que levantar a la fuerza-. Quiero saber donde viviremos. Aquí o en Japón.

-Creo que es tiempo de volver a casa… mi casa estará donde tú estés y creo que a Sam le encantará visitarnos en Japón.

Daiki sonrió feliz antes de besarlo nuevamente y luego separarse, tenían que prepararse para la boda de su hijo.

Fin


End file.
